


They Said 'Hey Babe, Take a Walk on the Wild Side'

by Aurelius_Carlan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Consent Issues, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, I mean, M/M, Mind Control, The personas are part of him really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_Carlan/pseuds/Aurelius_Carlan
Summary: So, Joker knows that his behavior changes slightly depending on what Persona he's got with him. So he decides to do a bit of experimenting. I mean, taking a roster considering of the likes of Lilith, Ishtar, Mother Harlot, Pixie and the like can't be harmful. After all, these are just parts of him. Joker is about to discover a whole lot about himself than he bargained for, as it turns out, his personas are all too eager to show him.





	1. Joker's Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is yet another example of me taking a prompt from [The kinkmeme thread](http://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org) where I seem to be getting a lot of my inspiration. I've got the second part written, and am working on the third part. Pondering whether to add a third part to it.

“What do you want inmate?”

Caroline's harsh voice was the usual welcoming in the Velvet Room, but they kind of felt worse than usual. But Akira told himself that that was probably just what he was about to ask. He kept his face carefully neutral as he turned to Justine, and asked for the compendium, even if his heart was pounding.

He had the Power of the Wild Card. It was one of the keys to the success of the Phantom Thieves, but there was more than the power in the Metaverse. When he held certain persona, he could hear them and his behaviour would... change lightly. He was still himself of course, but it was like some of the aspects of the persona would 'show' and make it easier to get along with some people. He sometimes felt guilty when he deliberately started to carry the persona he knew would help him get along with people, like he was manipulating them. But on the other hand, they were parts of him. Doesn't everybody to put their best side forward when dealing with friends?

Of course, that's not why he was here right now. They'd recently stolen Shido's heart, and were now waiting for him to confess. It left him idle time. Time to think about, well, how a fair amount of his Persona were women. Some of them very... hot women. Very affectionate women. It wasn't like he was unhappy being a guy or anything. But, well, he'd wondered what happen if he'd load up with them. And then he'd always chickened out trying it, but every time he formed a female persona, part of him would head there. And damn it, today, he was going to find out. 

“I'd like eh... Pixie, High Pixie, Lillith, Angel, Ishtar, Cybele, Scathhach, Mother Harlot, Succubus, Lilim, Lean Sidhe, Lamia and Valkyrie...” He tried to act like it was just another list, but he really, really didn't like he had to talk to what looked like a little girl for this.

There was a pause as Justine looked at him, then at Caroline, then back to him. “An odd selection of persona.”

“Are you planning anything weird inmate?” Caroline scowled. “If you have time for weird things, you should tend more to your rehabilitation!” 

He took out a large wad of cash. He'd been working side jobs for a while now for this. “I'm not. I've got my reasons.”

Justine hesitated. “Even so, I must warn you that such an... unbalanced group, many of whom are beyond your power might have some consequences. You should...”

“J... just give me the Persona please? I've got a lot of work still to do.” He cut her off. He usually wasn't so curt with the twin wardens, but between their comments, his cheeks were flushing a fair bit, and he just wanted to get out of that cell as soon as possible.

Justine gave him a level stare, then nodded. “Hmpf, as you wish.” She took the money he gave, and there was the slight buzzing as he felt the personas enter him... or rather, emerge from him.

“Alright, cya.” He said, quickly turning and wanting to get out of their sight. After all these months, he was way too used to this place. The moment he crossed the threshold, he was suddenly standing in the alley near the Untouchable. There was a shiver, as he heard the voices in his head.

“My, my, boy. What a bold move you make, me, and my daughters?” Lilith's sultry voice rang in his ears.

“And me as well. And considering the power of your daughters, I don't imagine he's looking for a fight.” Ishtar's voice was heated, confident.

“Oooh, yep, looks like it's girl's night, boss.” Pixie cheerfully chirped at High Pixie. “The others ones are a bit... eh.. scary though.”

He leaned against the wall, feeling dizziness press over him, his breathing quickening, and within his trousers, part of him was hardening.

“He did not simply pick women.” came the somewhat sinister voice of Mother Harlot. “He picked a very specific kind of woman. None of the pure, sacred ones We are the impulsive, the lustful, the enticing.” She seemed to relish that last word.

“Do not count me among your ranks. I am a warrior, giving courage, not desire. What are we trying to do?” Valkyrie said, sounding irritated.

“We know it. The fact that we do not instantly realize it is simply because, despite everything, we do not want to admit it to ourselves.” Came another voice, deep, male, and not one of the persona just acquired.

“Mara,” Sounded Scathhach “You were the one he was keeping before coming in? Why are you here? A counterbalance?”

Mara laughed “I am here to spur our desire enough that we went through with calling upon all of you. I am the farthest thing from a counterbalance.”

High Pixie laughed. “Oh, now this sounds like fun. You want to just lose control of the wheel and let loose huh? Yes, that is what we want”

Lean Sidhe gave a chuckle too. “Ignoring all the warnings too. Hoho, boy, we will take full advantage of it. We won't let you go so soon.”

Akira's mouth went dry as he struggled to keep his feet, his shaft was fully hard, pressed tightly against his trousers. He didn't really know how much time was passing. It reminded me of his Awakening, except... pleasurable instead of painful.

“I don't fully get it.” Succubus said. “Do we desire women, do we desire men, do we desire to be a woman. There is desire, but it's confusing.”

“Because we are confused.” Angel spoke up soflty. “That is why we are surrendering to it. We wish to see where our desires lead us.”

Lilith spoke. “No, not surrender. Defy. There are rules that are limiting us. Binding us. Not the ones enforced by law or an authority. No, the rules that have been baked in us. What a man is supposed to be.”

Ishtar took over. “Yes, we will be break those chains, shatter those taboos. Now I see. As long as these walls limit us, how will we ever find our right place? Then we will break them. Fully and thoroughly.”

Mother Harlot laughed. “Nothing that is free can be pure after all. We will debase ourselves, and break the useless chains of shame and propriety.”

“But if you were having normal control, well, even you wouldn't have the guts to go through with it.” High Pixie chuckled. “So we're gonna just go wild for a bit. But that's what you wanted, isn't it?”

Cybele spoke. “Then so it will be. There is no going back. Today, you will answer only to desire. The reins torn away from your conscious self. Look forward to it.”

Valkyrie spoke. “But you will watch and feel everything. So that you may face shame, the foe, and feel all its stings. Tomorrow, you shall hold its blows in contempt.”

Akira felt strength return to his legs, strength, but not full control. Or perhaps it was his mind that wasn't fully his. He knew perfectly well where he was walking to. To the Underground Mall, to go buy a wig, and make up and clothes. His cheeks flushed as he moved slightly different. No longer hunched over slightly, his chin raised and chest puffed out, hips swaying slightly. The way he walked, his enduring hard-on was pretty hard to hide. In his head he could hear the different persona argue about what clothes to pick.

\----------------------

It was still a busy day, people getting their Christmas gifts ready. He'd purchased some make-up and a wig first, bought some shaving gear and smoothed his legs, arms and torso in a bathroom. He was trying to think of ways to frame this as a gift for a girlfriend when he walked into a clothing store, and took a rather short, red dress from the rack and held it in front of him in front of the mirror. Immediately he could hear the whispers, giggling and outraged gasps. His heart knocked in his throat and his cock throbbed when he went through the underwear section, picking some red panties that would likely be scandalous on a girl, and added them to the pile of clothes and moved to the changing room.

The analytical part of him was somewhat surprised at how far he could go with it. You'd expect the shopkeeper to try to eject him from the store, people to call for the police, but noone did more than look and stare, gossip or leave. As the curtain closed, he took off his clothes, including his underwear, posing in front of the mirror, hands on his hips, turning around.

It gave him time to give himself a look. He was still pretty lean, but between running with Ryuji and the exertions in the Metaverse, most of the rare fat he'd got when he came here had gotten replaced by muscle. The legs were sparsely haired, and he heard Lillim comment that some shaving was next on the list. And of course, there was his cock, hard and stiff and uncut, proudly jutting upward.

“Hmmm, we look good.” Ishtar said. “Too bad Narcissus isn't here. So to speak of course.”

“A good virile body.” Cybele said approvingly.

“Well trained, and kept healthy through disciplined exercise and sufficient sleep.” Scathhach said.

“Hmm, if it wasn't our own body, we'd fuck it pretty hard wouldn't we? Don't blush now, you have ogled us long enough haven't we? And it's our own body after all.” Lilith spoke.

“So, we don't wanna be a girl then?” Pixie asked.

Akira felt his hands stroke his cock up and down a bit, he gasped a bit. No. He liked this body. He'd sometimes wondered if having several female persona might mean he was... different in that respect. Well, he had never had a female body so he couldn't really compare, but no, this was his body, and he was happy with it.

“Well, come then. Let's not waste time. It's a hot body, and we're going to make it look hotter.” Lamia said, hunger in her voice. He reached down to grab the lacy panties, stepping in them, getting goosebumps as he felt the soft fabric on his legs, his eyes fixed on the cloth as it rose up past his knees, past his thighs until it settled over his ass, letting the red silk cover his balls, but letting the shaft stick out. It was fully hard now, the head poking out of the foreskin. He was oh so very aware of the sensation of the silky panties against his balls, pressing tightly on his ass.

“Not sticking the cock in the panties? I think a bulge would look nice.” he heard Lillim. 

“Don't want to stretch them out before we even bought them. Or stain them. Besides, it's good to get a good view of how much we like this.” Lillith said.

“Let's get all these clothes on. Is this outfit even needed for what we seek to do?” Valkyrie complained. He was taking the padded A-cup bra and affixing it around his chest. 

“Oh yes.” Mother Harlot said. “We need to transgress. We need to be what these people spit on. Only when we can be the lowest of the low, with our head held high, are we free.” He put on the black leather mini skirt, and the red stockings. He ran his hand over his legs and shivered. Mother Harlot's words reminded him of all the people who were likely waiting for him to get out of the changing room.

Pixie sounded excited. “Also, it looks really good on him. Can we take pictures?” The top went on, a red piece that left his midriff bare.

High Pixie laughed. “It's not like we can watch them ourselves. And I'm sure we don't need pictures to remember this. This moment is just for us.” Large, high heeled black leather boots that went almost to his knees were next. A black leather jacket to go over it, a single concession to the winter weather. Some make up put on. It wasn't a mess, but it was a vivid red, not subtle at all. A wig, with long black hair was fitted over his own hair.

He stood and posed in front of the mirror. Made a V-sign, threw a kiss, turned around and delivered a spank on his ass. He looked, so very perverted, that outfit, that look on his face, the way his tongue ran over his lips, his torso wrapped tightly in red, showing off a bit of smooth midriff, that leather black miniskirt, with that little outcropping where he felt the tip of his cock press up against the leather of the skirt... it was... really, really hot.

His hand reached for the hem of the skirt and lifted it, exposing that length, and it felt like electricity coursed through him at the sight. His whole body was tense, and it was getting hard to think. He wanted to cum.

“Hahah, you girls aren't going to be so cruel to let him be like this, right? We're still young. We don't have to hold back.” Mara's voice sounded amused.

Angel spoke. “No. May this be the first step towards what you seek, and the submission to your desires.”

He reached down with his hand, and stroked his cock, feeling its heat through his palms. His whole body already felt tense. Ishtar spoke, heat in her voice. “Hm, yes. Do it, think of all the people outside. What if someone were to walk in.”

His hand started stroking along that shaft, his eyes not moving from that figure in the mirror, that lustful, shameless look that he was shooting himself. Was that really him, that hedonistic crossdresser in front of him? His hand went quicker and pleasure start to pulse regularly, his balls twitching within that silk embrace.

“Eh.. sir? Are you.... are you alright?” came the sound from one of the store ladies.

“Ooooh, are we busted?” came High Pixie's reply.

His heart sped up as his hand didn't stop. “I'm fine.” came his voice, a bit higher, and softer, breathier. And he could only assume that she must know what he was doing inhere by the lust in it. “Don't worry. I'm buying these clothes. They're wonderful.”

“I... y... yes sir.” came the stunned reply and the retreating steps of the clerk.

“It's only busted if you care about getting caught.” Lamia grinned.

It was mortifying. It was vulgar and decadent. He couldn't hold back anymore. His breathing sped up, his whole body was shaking and he couldn't even hear the sound of the Personas. Red painted lips parted as he let out a stifled moan and his body shot out a thick load of cum, splattering up against the mirror.

When vision returned to him, he saw his face look back to him, partly obscured by his seed, a satisfied smile on those lips, and at that moment, that face looked like he felt. He couldn't believe what his persona were making him do.

“Nothing you do not want to do yourself, since we are you, and you are us.” Cybele said matter of factly.

“And boy, we haven't even gotten started yet.” Succubus cooed. “Forget being halfway to the finish line, these were the warm up stretches.” He looked at his hands, some of his own cum having landed on it. Still looking at the mirror, where the white droplets were pouring over his face's image, he licked them of his palm. 

Then he picked up the bag with his old clothes, and stepped out of the booths, being greeted by dozens of eyes. He wanted to look away, but his personas didn't let him, casually roaming over them, with a cocky smile on his face, and soon, it was everyone else who didn't look him in the eye. He paid the money, gave a wink. “Sorry about the mess.” And put an extra few thousand yen on the counter. 

And then, as if he'd never walked in any other way than on high heels, he sauntered off.


	2. The Train Ride

After a bit of a stop at the diner (He ordered a banana split with tons of whipped cream, and he was amazed he wasn't tossed out of the restaurant for the spectacle he made of eating it.) It was extremely delicious. 

“I cannot believe we are spending time like this.” Came Succubus exasperated voice. “We are following our most sordid desires, and we are... eating ice cream.”

“It sooooo tasty....” Pixie cooed.

“This is part of our victory against shame as well. To eat that which people would judge us for, and relish it.” Valkyrie proclaimed.

“Nice theory, but we come to this place on the regular and study while drinking a drink called 'Frui-Tea' without a shred of shame at all.” High Pixie said. “We just really felt like eating something sweet, and I guess we do have dicks on our minds.”

“Before the sordid desires, we must follow our sorbet desires.” Pixie cheerfully said.

There was a brief pause.

“I know we're all parts of our mind, and our deaths are meaningless, but I REALLY hope I get to see you fused.” Succubus said dryly.

Eventually though, after paying the tender, giving him a smile that made the poor temp-worker flush red, Akira went for the station. He knew perfectly well what direction. Shinjuku. His stomach tensed and his heart raced at what he was going to do there, remembering how these parts of him had promised him they'd just started. Every now and then he tried to stop himself. To head for home. To maybe remove those personas. But while it normally came easy, this time he just couldn't reach for it. He could only think about what was to come as he stepped aboard the crowded subway, riding towards the red-lights district, feeling the eyes on him as his outfit turned several heads, and every now and then he'd flash an indecent smile at someone whose gaze lingered long on him.

The whole subway was pretty crowded, but he made sure to move in the most crowded part, feeling the press of flesh against flesh, now and then a gaze going to him, muttering an embarrassed apology and pushing a bit away from him.

“Come on, come on, Tokyo public transport system, don't let us down now!” Lilim spoke, and Akira's heart skipped a beat when he consciously realized what they were hoping for.

As if on cue, there was some pressure on the back of the skirt. He froze, briefly wondering if it was just an unfortunate touch. But no, it lingered, and he felt the distinct fingertips of hand roaming over his ass. A groper. His body didn't move, remaining quiet, even as the fingers slid underneath the leather and those warm fingers touched the silk of the panticlad ass.

“Vile abuser.” Angel's voice was cold with judgement. Likely emboldened by the lack of reaction, a second hand started to stroke his inner legs, just above the end of those red stockings.

“Pathetic, cowardly cur.” Valkyrie's sounded as enraged, and Joker felt that rage as well. Again, part of him struggled to break free and punch this guy's face, probation or not. Memories of that one fateful night coming to the surface. But again, it failed, and he could only shiver as those fingers squeezed his ass through the panties.

Lilith grinned. “Oh, don't worry, we would never let someone like him get away with this. But we'll leave marks on him worse than bruises, and enjoy it far more, won't we? For now, remember, whatever he thinks, we are not the ones who are the victim this day, so enjoy it.”

Valkyrie and Angel both seemed to agree, and Akira heard himself gasp a little, every bit the girl too intimidated to stop what was happening. The hands now slid underneath those red panties, fingers grasping and groping his ass, directly, kneading his tight muscles. Nobody had ever touched him that way. Something hard pressed against his back, and he could hear panting over the din of the subway train. Despite his feelings of revulsion and anger, there was also an... anticipation, and even a relishing of that touch. Akira realized that he was getting hard. He was suddenly oh so very aware of all the people around him, how this thing was all but subtle, and anyone could notice.

That was when the molester decided he had enough of the ass, and circled around. The moment that hand pressed on that bulge, it froze for a fraction of a second, and Akira heard a surprised gasp from behind him. Then the hand tried to withdraw. But Akira's reflexes only needed a fraction of a second, one of his hands gripping that wrist.

“If you don't finish me off, I'll scream.” He whispered back, guiding that hand towards his hardening shaft. The hand resisted and froze as it was on the erection. “Are you sure you want to be seen as this? You'll probably get real famous on the internet. Groper accidentally molests crossdresser. Millions of hits, guaranteed. ” He grinned, not looking back at all, but hearing the whimper behind him.

The hand started moving, trembling, now uncertain and nervous as he rubbed the growing bulge in the panties, the other hand frozen on his ass. Mother Harlot laughed. “Isn't that how it goes. Those who like to use shame as a chain on others, are easily led by that chain themselves. Oh, we will learn.”

“Tsh, he's just rubbing us through the panties, boring!” High Pixie commented. “Let's kick it up a notch.”

And Akira moved, pressing back up against him, feeling that body stiffen against the back. “Hmm... we're going to get to a stop soon, Mr. Groper, and if the door opens, people are gonna see us. You're gonna have to do better to save your reputation. Be a bit bold. Pull my panties down;”

“Please, I'm sorry, I swear I'll never do it again.” came the whispered, nearly sobbing sound from behind him.

Akira noticed a few people were throwing eyes in their direction, though not at the right spot to see what was happening. His breath heated up as he thought of how any moment one of them would just have to happen to look down and see him demanding a handjob in a crowded subway. “That's nice, but tearful apologies aren't really a turn on, pathetic man. Pull my sweet little panties down and work my cock. It's a lot larger than what you're used to work with, but you get plenty of experience fondling yourself I'm sure.”

The situation reminded Akira a bit of when he had a Shadow at gunpoint, and how Haru said she enjoyed it. Guess he had that side too, because that strangled, desperate whimper from behind him, and the feel of those shaking hands oh so carefully pulling those panties halfway to his knees was enough to get his cock the rest of his way to hardness. Soon, that hand, damp with nervous sweat, wrapped around his cock, starting to stroke it back and forth.

It wasn't done very well, the pace irregular, and not daring to move all too far back and forth out of fear of discovery. He desperately tried to keep the cock hidden under that way too short black leather skirt. But the fact that it was a stranger's hand, the power he held over him, the crowd all around them. He ran a hand over his top, opening his mouth to let out a soft moan, feeling a cringe at the back.

“Hmm... much better.” He whispered. “But you're running... hmm... out of time.” He rubbed his ass up against him. “You've got another hand, don't you? Hm.... and you were hoping to finger a hot girl weren't you? Come on then... I'm getting close. I'll let you go if I cum, I promise.”

Another desperate whimper, and he felt a finger press against his rear. He spread his legs slightly, letting that digits press against the ring. Akira would feel more nervous but was too distracted by the pleasure of that illicit handjob. The finger slid in, feeling a bit awkward, but causing some unfamiliar ripples of pleasures to go through him. He felt he might cum soon.

“No. No mercy for him.” Justice said.

And then Akira realized, even as the announced alerted people of the next station, that the personas had no intention of letting him off the hook. That they were going to expose him. And very briefly he tried to fight them, but it felt even weaker than before. He tried to motivate himself, to think of how he stood there, crossdressed, panties down, with a guy he hadn't ever seen fingering his ass and stroking his cock, shining with precum, of how that would look to people.

All the reaction was a louder moan that got some people to give him a concerned look, and the hand on his cock to hold tighter. He couldn't fight it, it was going to happen. The train was slowing down, the jerking of his cock became frantic and desperate, as was the fingering in his ass. “Please, please, no, no, no, let me go, please.” Came the squealed whispers and sobs as the train came to a stop. Akira's hand went down and grabbed his wrist.

The doors opened. There was a brief moment when the commuters eyes were the usual uninterested gaze of the daily grind, until their minds realized what they were looking at. Akira drank in the shock, the anger, the disgust, the confusion. If the groper hadn't stopped his stroking, the Phanton Thief leader might have given them a facial right there.

“Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Groper, you lost the game. It seems you are unable to properly satisfy someone. How sad.” his voice sounded, bold, fearless.

“What on earth?”

“Two perverts!”

“Is this some kind of BDSM thing?”

“Ugh, how disgusting.”

“That old guy looks like he gets off on it.”

“He probably paid for it, the crossdresser is probably a hooker.”

“I can't believe people are into that stuff.”

“No, no, don't look at me, don't look at me. I'm sorry, I didn't... I'm not... don't look at me.” It wasn't sobbing, the groper was outright weeping now. He was so caught up that the doors closed before he could try to make his escape.

Lean Sidhe's voice sounded heated in his ear. “You remember how helpless and weak you felt when people spoke ill about you before? How do you feel now?”

There was a circle forming around the two, people pushing up against each other to get distance from the two figures. He looked from left to right, drinking in their expressions, licking his red lips. There was a tug as the groper tried to get away from her, fleeing the gazes and the whispers as Akira stood and received them as a king, or perhaps a queen, might receive tribute.

He pulled down at his arm. “If you're so worried about your face, dog. Get on your knees and look up. I'll cover that ugly mug.”

There was a muffled sob, and then he felt the man get to his knees. He still hadn't actually seen his face, looking at the utter contempt on the crowd around them, giving the groper a chance to see it as well before he reached down, pulling down his panties and taking them fully off. Then, with calm, graceful movements he seated himself on top of the man's face, making sure the skirt didn't get in the way of having the broken man's nose and mouth right between those cheeks.

He planted the high heeled boot between the man's legs, prodding at the front of his trousers. “Now, be a good dog, and lick. Trying to finger my ass without even getting your finger wet. Don't let your hands touch me any more, groper. This job should me more up to your speed.” There was not even hesitation any more, whatever resistance the man had utterly shattered. Akira sighed happily as he felt that tongue slide up, an odd sensation, which maybe should have been revolting but, made sure that his cock remained good and hard.

Ishtar laughed. “Look at you. Have you ever had so much room in the subway before?”

“We even have a seat.” High Pixie chuckled.

“A throne more like.” Lillith purred. “A true king.”

Mother Harlot revelled in it. “Yes! All those who call themselves king engaged in their sins hidden, in secret, like thieves. It is only fitting that we who are thieves, engage in our sins bold and unashamed, like kings.

Akira just sat back, letting it all wash over him. He'd stopped trying to stop this, simply going along for the ride. It was far too late to back out of this. Only way was forward. His cock ached with need, even if he had backed away from climax a fair bit, and he wanted to stroke himself, but his body didn't let him. He gazed around. Some people had looked away, but most people couldn't help themselves but stare. Nobody did anything to stop him. Somewhere in his rational mind, Akira felt that was odd. Just like in the shop, whatever condemnation there was in their eyes, it wasn't enough to allow them to keep looking for long. They lowered their gazes timidly. This. This feeling was power. And Akira had to admit, he understood a bit more why people wanted it so bad.

Then there one whose face didn't meet his eyes. No, it was a bit lower, down at where that cock imperiously poked out of that dress. His cheeks flushed. Only when his eyes briefly went up and noticed Akira's gaze, did they remain there, wide in shock, caught in a headlight. It looked like a salaryman, a bit harried, a bit plain but not too ugly. His briefcase was held protectively in front of his hips.

He extended his hand, the finger adorned with a red clip on nail pointing straight at him. The man stepped back as if he had brandished a gun, and several eyes turned on him.

Akira didn't say a word. He just smirked, and licked his lips. The man looked transfixed, a trembling hand coming up to his own lips.

The hand pointing turned, the finger curling into a 'come hither' gesture. For a moment, the man hesitated, then, dropping his briefcase, he stepped into the circle, followed by the incredulous and condemning murmuring of the crowd, crossing the line into Akira's sovereign territory. 

Cybele breathed hard. “When one chain breaks in a prison, all other chains weaken. Defiance leads to defiance.” 

Akira tossed the panties forward, in front of the salaryman, who reached down to grab it, raised them to his nose, and inhaled deeply, then stepped forward, offering them back.

He accepted them and grabbed the man's tie. “Such a gentleman. Hmm... this pig here is unfit to properly please me. Could you show everyone how a real man handles this?” His voice breathy and excited.

“I... I'd love to.” He croaked out. The man fell to his knees in front of him, and Akira spread his red stockinged legs wide, giving him full sight to his ass, still being dutifully licked by the shamed man, whose only sounds except for the licking were quiet sobs, the tense double balls and the red, excited shaft towering upward.

He leaned in, one hand gently stroking the shaft, as his mouth moved towards those two globes, his tongue tentatively tasting them, then licking them more, before he got more enthusiastic and wrapped them in his mouth, suckling on them. 

Whatever poise Akira was holding was lost then, as he leaned forward and cried out in pleasure, hands coming down to run through the man's hair. “Ngh... yes... haa... that's good.” Briefly, he gazed on the crowds. Whatever murmuring there had been was now silenced. Faces were flushed. Some people turned away, looking anywhere else, but many others watched, tongued idly coursing over lips, legs pressing together, the occasional shiver there. More and more, they were less of a condemning community, but rather, an audience to these things, and so in a way, accomplices. 

Then the man's tongue started to go up the bottom of his cock, and Akira tossed his head back and gasped, feeling the pleasure mount, supported by that tongue slithering deeper and deeper up his ass, and that face wriggly underneath his cheeks. Then the hot, wet mouth enveloped his head and he moaned out. Loud. No more stifling it, no more hiding it. It was a sound of pleasure that echoed through the whole carriage and Akira was sure he noticed some men putting their hands in their pockets.

The cry encouraged his partner to greater lengths, and he eagerly took in more and more of that cock in his mouth, suckling on it hard and messily, his tongue wildly rubbing over the length of flesh. Akira felt teeth now and then, but it couldn't stop the pleasure, or the corny, lewd words spilling from his lips. “Ngh... yes.... haaa... you're so good.... HAAAAA.... I feel so good, I'm going to cum... I'm going to cum... Take it you stud... take it... yes.... YESSSSS!” 

Akira's world shattered and all he was aware of right then was those tight lips, that tongue lapping and the wet, hot inside of the man's mouth, the rest of the world simply ceasing to exist, even the other tongue working at his rear merely an afterthought. Wave after wave after wave came, until his balls were dry, and his body was just twitching inside of the salaryman. 

He looked down then, and saw that face, awed and horny, with eyes slightly gazed and cum dripping down his chin, his mouth not having stopped treating Akira's cock throughout the messy orgasm. And he noticed he had taken out his own cock, slowly stroking it. Akira grabbed his tie again and pulled him up. “Come here, stud, you deserve better than that.” 

And then he kissed him. He had been so lost in the sensation that he hadn't even thought to fight to giving his first real kiss like this. And the sensation made sure he didn't start resisting, the hot feeling of that mouth, of tongues intertwining and the thick, bitterness of his own cum mixing with the other man's saliva. He reached down with his hand that held those red panties and wrapped them around that cock, and started stroking his partner.

It took seconds. However good he had felt, the man had clearly also been losing himself in pleasure just as much. He shivered up against Akira, moaning into his mouth, sweetly, and thick jets of cum spurted out, only the panties held tightly over the tip of his cock prevented him from making a mess of Akira's outfit.

There was a moment of perfect silence, broken by the sound of the announcer. “Next Stop: Shinjuku. Doors are opening to your right.” 

And Akira stood, idly kicking away the groper, whose face he had never seen, smiling as he licked his lips, pulling the skirt down over his softening cock. “Thank you for the good time, darling.” He handed the messy panties, pressing them in his hands. “Has to be a one time thing with me, but here's something to remember me by. Any man or woman would be lucky to have you in their bed.” 

The man nodded, dazedly. “I... thank you. I'll never... I'll never forget you.” The train stopped, and the door opened.

He grinned, and throw a peace sign. “Alright then. Off to Shinjuku I go. Without panties I guess, but that'll make it more exciting. Cheer for me!” It was a perversion of an idol's speech, and the people standing on the station platform stared wide eyed, stepping aside for Akira as he walked through the door, letting them close behind him, and climbed the stairs. 

Akira wondered what was next in store for him. His cock, still spent, and even though it was feeling a bit cold in the winter air, twitched at the thought.


End file.
